Friendly Talks
by minipunzie
Summary: Laura thought it was time for him to hear her opinion on his current state of being. But in a nice way, of course. Definitely in a nice way. / RossxLaura


**I want Ross to get a haircut. Also, better clothes. So I wrote this in the most lighthearted way I could've written it. **

**(I own nothing. Except for the restaurant and everything in it - sort of.)**

* * *

"You only took one shot and already you look like your liver's been killing you for a decade."

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't just one shot."

"Woah, badass, sorry. One shot _and_ a large glass of 'I think I'll go fuck up my hair today'". Laura leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Hey, don't give me that look. I'm sure someone was going to tell you eventually."

Ross groaned and dropped his head on the table, already feeling the exhaustion beginning to kick in. "They haaave been. Ever since they found out we went clubbing in Europe." He pouted. "It's all over the damn Internet."

She held up her finger. "Au contraire, my friend. Just amongst your fans on the twitterverse." Disregarding another one of his pointed looks, she took a sip of her Coke, while signaling for another beverage.

It was one of those nights. Laura was sitting in the worn-out booth of her favorite Italian restaurant. Ross, on the other hand, sat across from her and was currently emitting rays of death as a result of his never ending work schedule.

"I think...I think I just want to lie here forever. And quite possibly never wake up for a good thousand years." He kept his head down, grateful that the restaurant had already closed and it was just the two of them left.

"_You sleep when you're dead._" She quoted. "Which you probably will be if you start your alcohol consumption this early."

Propping his head up with his fist, he slid her soda over to his side and took a large gulp. "I haven't seen you in three months and this is the conversation we are going to have?" He watched her face change in horror at his actions of spreading his germs all over her drink. Disgusted, she motioned for him to keep it.

Laura nodded and tried her best to keep her composure. "It shouldn't even be a surprise, dude. By now, you had to have known that I was going to spend the majority of this evening reprimanding you for your stupid and dumb decisions." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Stupid and dumb are the same things, dork."

She reached over and punched him. "But you didn't deny the fact that you are those things."

Their waiter had come up, amused at their bickering. However, both were much too involved in their argument to notice. He had to hold back a chuckle.

"Would you guys like dessert?"

Ross looked up. "Tony, we haven't even ordered our meal yet."

Tony shrugged. "Sorry, man. But as much as we," he gestured to the remaining workers that were cleaning up, "would love to watch this tension unravel, we need to go home too."

Laura blushed and ducked her head. It wasn't the first time the two were called out on their married couple like status. But just like all the other times, it also meant that their hangouts were always cut short. She sighed. "It's ok. We'll take it to go."

"The usual?"

"The usual." They said in unison. Laura grabbed her purse and threw a few dollars on the table; Ross reached in his pocket and did the same. After getting the dessert and waving goodbye to Tony, they made their way over to her car.

"I swear to the Italian gelato gods, if you get that ice cream all over my car floor, I will not hesitate to leave you on the side of the road." She threatened and unlocked the doors.

He got in and continued licking the melting deliciousness off the cone. "Um, excuse you. But you're also eating ice cream. How are you going to eat that and drive at the same time?"

"Mine's in a bowl. And you'll be holding it for me." Laura placed her food in his lap. "Feed me."

Ross stared at her incredulously before grumbling and digging the spoon in the ice cream. "Don't blame me when this gets all over your car."

"I'll drive slow."

He snorted. "Oh, then this definitely won't be a problem. I have a curfew remember? I leave for filming tomorrow."

She waved her hand at him and put her car in reverse. "Then I'll make sure to drive extra slow."

* * *

It took a while for them to reach his house; with her driving and his attempts to make sure the ice cream actually went in her mouth and not on her cheek, they were lucky that she didn't receive a ticket for her distracted maneuvering of the vehicle.

She pulled up to his driveway and parked. They remained quiet; Ross closed his eyes and sat back against the headrest. Laura cleared her throat and hit him, causing him to get up with a jolt. "Wake up, princess. You have a curfew."

"Shit, Laur. I wasn't even sleeping." He said while rubbing his shoulder. She gave him her best smile, exaggerating her apologetic expression.

"I'll miss you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you will." He unbuckled his seatbelt and picked up the trash that was currently scattered on the floor under his chair.

She shook her head and wished him in the most heartfelt manner she could muster. "But seriously, have fun in Mexico!"

"Puerto Rico."

"Same thing."

"Except for the body of water that separates them." He told her.

Laura widened her eyes and clapped her hands. "Good job, young protégé! You've finally learned accurate geography!"

He smiled. "Whereas you have obviously forgotten it."

Laughing, she pointed towards his door. "Get out of my car."

He kissed her cheek and stepped out. "With pleasure. See ya in a month and half, best friend."

"See ya! Don't go too crazy, bud. I want to have a pleasant talk next time we hang out."

Ross began to walk towards the front door. "Eh, no promises." He winked and entered his house, giving one final wave as she saluted him while driving off.

His family was already asleep when he got in, so he quietly made his way up the stairs.

_Goddamn, _he thought and smiled to himself, _she's gonna be the death of me. _

* * *

**Aaaaand end scene. Reviews are welcome, but not required. ;) PS I have no problem sharing drinks, but Laura said that she's a bit of a hypochondriac, so I might as well make at least one thing right about her here. **


End file.
